Secrets
by everwoodcoffee14
Summary: Marissa has kept a secret from Ryan for almost eight years, NEW CHAPPY! I updated finally! hope you love it!
1. Seeing eachother

Marissa was sitting in her apartment in New York City, her 7-year-old daughter Evelyn was at Seth's house. Marissa sat looking out the window. It was raining. She was sipping a cup of hot cocoa.  
  
She had taken a sick day from her job as a secretary at a law firm. For the past few years Seth, Anna and summer have been like a god sent.  
  
Marissa Cooper at the age of 18 had a daughter by Ryan. But he had no idea about it. When she found out that she was pregnant with Evie she had run to New York. Without a word to anyone. Luckily Seth had decided to go to school in NY and he had no idea that summer and Anna had also decided to go to school in NY.  
  
He was walking down the street and he saw a heavily pregnant girl who looked much like Marissa Cooper. He ran to catch up with her,  
  
"MARISSA?"  
  
Marissa turned sharply to the direction that her name was being called.  
  
"WHAT? I told you I would have the rent to you tomorrow Mrs. Kelley."  
  
"Umm I'm not Mrs. Kelley." Marissa saw the curly headed Seth Cohen running towards her.  
  
"Seth?"  
  
"Yeah!" and he had hugged her.  
  
"What are you doing here Marissa? Everyone thought that you had just like disappeared. I can't wait until I can call Ryan."  
  
"No you can't call anyone I don't want them to know where I am."  
  
They had instantly become friends again. After the 7 months that she had seen nor heard from any of the New Port society.  
  
She had explained to him about Ryan and her how she fled when she found out that she was pregnant.  
  
Seth had understood, and promised not to call anyone.  
  
But he had called Ryan and told him that Marissa was all right. That he had received e-mail from him saying that she was fine.  
  
Then Seth had found out that summer and Anna were going to the same school as he was and Marissa then gave birth to a Gorgeous baby girl named Evelyn.  
  
Seven years had passed from that day it had been almost 8 years since she saw Ryan. DAMNIT she missed him.. She REALLY missed him.  
  
She needed him but she would never admit it.  
  
Evelyn had been an unusually quiet girl forever. she didn't say her first word until she was 3 and when she did say her first word she didn't just say a word she said "No I want carrots NOT mashed potatoes"  
  
Needless to say Marissa was shocked. But pleased none the less.  
  
But anyway Seth and the girls had helped her raise Evie, Anna, Summer and Seth each had apartments on the same floor as Marissa in her apartment building.  
  
And now Marissa is going to night school so one of her three friends usually takes Evie and watches her at night until Marissa gets home from school.  
  
Marissa thought that she should get up now and get dressed and go to her school.  
  
She dragged herself up and took a hot shower trying to get the feeling that grungy feeling that sitting around all day in your PJ's veging makes you feel.  
  
She dried herself off and picked up the phone and called Seth's number, he picked up on the second ring.  
  
"'Hey Seth Speaking"  
  
"Seth this is Marissa I just wanted to thank you for taking Evie tonight. Its an important test for me tonight."  
  
"Look Marissa its no problem." Marissa heard Evie talking excitedly to someone in the background. Marissa smiled.  
  
" Anna over there?" She asked knowing that Seth's apartment was sandwiched in between the two girls.  
  
"Yeah summer dropped Evie off this morning"  
  
"Yeah well give her the biggest hug ever and tell her I love her bye Seth"  
  
"Bye" they hung up and Marissa grabbed her coat, purse, and school bag and went to her school.  
  
On the streets somewhere in NY city.  
  
Ryan was walking along some street in New York trying to find his way to Seth's apartment. Seth had always been to visit Ryan in Cali but never once had Ryan come to visit Seth.  
  
He finally after becoming hopelessly lost hailed a cab and handed them the address.  
  
Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a reasonably nice apartment building.  
  
"Not too shabby" Ryan thought as he paid the cabby and grabbed his two bags.  
  
He walked in to the lobby having some trouble with the doorman until he showed him ID. He figured out which floor Seth was on. The twentieth floor. Yikes HIGHTS. Ryan thought as he climbed into the elevator and closed his eyes leaning his head on the wall. The elevator lurched into motion. Ryan's stomach clenched.  
  
In a few minutes the elevator door opened and he practly jumped out of it. He glanced at the number on his sheet of paper, 306.  
  
"Ok that should be down that way," Ryan said to himself as he glanced at a near by apartment door.  
  
Ryan rapped on the door a few times; he heard a high-pitched squeak from behind the door. "Oh he must have a dog" but it was followed by a giggle. "DAMN he has a girl in there"  
  
The door opened and a small face with blue eyes started at him. "Yes?" she asked very sweetly.  
  
"Umm is your umm well is Seth here?"  
  
"Yeah." a voice said from a few feet away and Seth appeared picking up the smiling girl. \  
  
"RYAN!!! Man this is great to see you. Umm why didn't you call?"  
  
"Um surprise." Ryan said laughing slightly.  
  
"Yeah this is great!!! Umm I see you've met Evie though. Evie this is Ryan" Seth said tickling the smiling girl. There was something familiar about the small girl that Ryan couldn't put a finger on  
  
Ryan smiled at the girl that was being held under Seth's arm.  
  
"Hey I'm Ryan"  
  
"HI!!!" she says laughing.  
  
"Its past her bed time." Seth said. "Oh come on in man!!" Seth said stepping away from the door and motioning for him to come in.  
  
Anna was just coming out what Ryan assumed was the bathroom she was covered in water. Ryan now knew what the squeak was, Evie was supposed to be taking a bath.  
  
"RYAN!! Hey!" She then turned to Evie "BATHROOM NOW!!!" Evie squirmed out of Seth's arms and ran out of the room cackling merrily. Anna took off after the small girl.  
  
"Umm obvious question. But who is Evie?" Ryan asked Seth sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Oh she's a friends daughter, I'm watching her tonight. Actually I watch her almost every night. See my friend works all day and goes to night school. But she graduates in two weeks so that will change" Seth said growing more and more uncomfortable.  
  
"Ok" Ryan said raising an eyebrow.  
  
They talked until Anna came back into the room wearing one of Seth's tee shirts from a zillion years ago and a pair of his boxers.  
  
"She slimed me. I'm gonna run back to my apartment and go to bed its about 11 you guys should be going to bed to Seth you have an appointment tomorrow at six, and Evie is in bed and sleeping just so you know. Umm you will get your clothes back laundered and fresh in a week. And just so you remember Maris.. Mary will be coming to get Evie around 11:30. Night" she said hugging Seth and Ryan then grabbing her coat and purse and dashing out the door.  
  
Ryan looked confused.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Yeah so Ryan. Umm WOW I'm tired!!" Seth said stretching and faking a yawn. " So we should probably hit the hay right?"  
  
"Umm yeah you can I need to stay up for a while its still only like nine my time remember?"  
  
"OH yeah that"  
  
Seth looked nervous.  
  
"Well then suit yourself. I'll be out at 11:30" Seth said getting up " I have to dig up some pillows for you" he walked out of the room.  
  
Ryan walked around the apartment. Which was quite large it had two bedrooms, which for an apartment in NY was very good.  
  
He wandered to the door of the little girls room, which was decorated in a modern theme. with girlie little things about the room like stuffed animals everywhere. You could tell that Evie stayed with Seth a lot. \He stared at the small girl; he noticed that she was curled up into a small ball in her ballerina pajama's, the covers had been kicked off of her. Ryan walked over to her and gently covered her up, she rolled over her mouth making an O her small hand curling up into a fist and stretching. She was now on her back, Ryan just stared at her. Then it hit her DAMN why didn't he see it before.. she was a spitting image of Marissa. Just as he thought that the door opened and Marissa walked into the apartment.  
  
Ryan just stood there shocked at the fact that they were almost identical.. except for the eyes.. the eyes were.. just like.. well.. his.. There were foot steps in the carpeted hallway and Evies door swung open for a figure to walk in.  
  
"RYAN?" Marissa exclaimed.  
  
"MARISSA?"  
  
"SHIT" she said smacking herself on the forehead. 


	2. Descisions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Evelyn Cooper who I do indeed own. The others Seth, Marissa, Ryan, summer, Anna are all characters of the OC and the fox network.  
  
A/N Please for all those illiterate people PLEASE read the FIRST chapter!! Lol just joking I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you love it!! Thanks!! Rini.  
  
Summary: Marissa has kept a HUGE secret from Ryan for almost eight years, the only people that knew about it were Seth, Anna and Summer, how will he react when he suddenly finds out? I mean what will happen when he suddenly after eight years of not seeing Marissa suddenly shows up at Seth's apartment? Read to find out~ R&R please!  
  
Seth heard Marissa yell, actually it woke him up, he had only meant to watch TV for a few minutes, but ended up sleeping g instead. He jumped out of his bed flipped off the TV and went running down the hall where Marissa was just standing in Evie's door staring at Ryan, Evie had woken up and looked from Ryan to Marissa then Seth back to Marissa.  
  
"Mommy. you're early. I thought I was going to stay at Uncle Seth's tonight" she said rubbing her eyes with her small hands.  
  
"Mommy?" Ryan thought. "MOMMY?" Ryan asked out loud. Seth went running over to Evie and picked her up.  
  
"SETH" Marissa and Ryan both said in unison.  
  
He turned and looked at them both with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"NO Marissa I had NO IDEA that Ryan was coming today. Yes Ryan I did know about Evie because she was to scare to tell anyone and she didn't want to ruin anyone's life. All though I DOUBT that it would have but ANYWAY I am taking EVIE and we are going to go SIT in the living room and watch TV in the HOPE that she will fall asleep. And you two are going to work this damn thing out. OH sorry sweets I mean this darn thing." And with that he turned and walked out of the room with Evie clinging to him.  
  
Marissa instantly looked more uncomfortable, so did Ryan.  
  
"So. how old is she?" Ryan asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Seven. She uh JUST turned seven." Ryan laughed.  
  
"Oh really? She did?"  
  
"Ryan. Umm I moved to New York and then I met this guy. His name was. Umm David and we well you know and then he ran out.. And by chance Seth was walking on campus and my job as a clerk at a small bookstore on campus, anyway we were walking to school and jobs and umm we ran into each other and he has been the BIGGEST help ever." Marissa immediately wanted to take her words back about Seth being the biggest help ever.  
  
Ryan's face fell,  
  
"Yeah I can understand that. You know you could have called me an I would have come running to help you."  
  
"Yeah but its too late now but what ever. I mean there isn't anything we can do about it now. I mean its finished isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is" Ryan said crossing his arms. "Have you ever tried to contact this 'David?'"  
  
"No I haven't" Marissa said looking at her feet.  
  
"Well you should. He has a right to know." Ryan said.  
  
"Yes I know I should but I don't want to give him a responsibility that he may not want. Ryan.. Maybe we should talk later I need to get Evie home and into bed. 'Night" and she walked out the door. Just like she walked out of his like almost eight years ago.  
  
"WAIT.. I'm going to see you again right?"  
  
"Probably" she said going into the living room and picking up Evie's sleeping form from the couch next to Seth.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow Seth." And with that she walked out the door.  
  
Ryan came slowly into the living room, and fell onto the couch next to Seth who was watching some late night TV show.  
  
"DUDE why didn't you call me?"  
  
"She asked me not to"  
  
"Not a reason, she needed help, I could have helped her,"  
  
"Ryman she had summer, Anna and I, she was covered."  
  
"Sure man. Why didn't she tell this 'David' guy?"  
  
Seth choked on his soda,  
  
"Ah well 'David' oh well umm well he is just some random guy she met at a club her first week here, and nine months later Evie was born. Its very simple really,"  
  
"Yeah I got that but why didn't she tell him?"  
  
"Well because they were both 18 and had JUST graduated from HS and umm she didn't want to mess up his life" Seth said paraphrasing what Marissa had explained to him about Ryan.  
  
"Right man"  
  
Just them Summer came bounding through the door still looking very pretty with her long dark hair and pretty body.  
  
"Oh my gosh Seth, Marissa just called me and said that Ryan was here and had met Evie, did you tell him about Evie being his?" she said without even looking up to see that Ryan was there. When she did "oh shit" she muttered.  
  
""Well hello summer" Ryan said.  
  
"Ryan. Oh wow what a SURPRISE!!!! I can't believe this!! After so many years!! This is great!" she said completely faking it.  
  
"Yes summer was just being her own JOKING self. she knew you were here so she decided to play a joke on you HAHAHA funny silly summer" he said grabbing her by the waist and pinching her waist so that she would go along.  
  
"Yeah silly ME!!! HAHAHAHA" she said weakly. "I'm so funny!!"  
  
"I bet you are summer. Now what was this about Evie and I?"  
  
"Umm that she likes you?" Summer said playing the one thing she could play, dumb.  
  
"No about her wait what was it? Hmm ' about Evie being his'?"  
  
Seth and summer went silent.  
  
"I see I have hit a nerve." Ryan said blankly. "Come on guys I know your hiding something. And I have my own suspicions but I want to hear it from you."  
  
"Ok fine Ryan." Seth said.  
  
"Marissa ran from CA when she found out that she was pregnant with Evie. who is your daughter. She didn't want to ruin your life so she moved here. She had a new life and everything she's doing well she's going to school and she's graduating next week and I have nothing else to say." Seth said sinking down on the couch. Summer beside him.  
  
"Oh" was all Ryan said. " I never did stop loving her you know." He stated very simply  
  
"We know Ryan" summer said walking over to Ryan and putting a comforting hand on his arm. WOW she had sure changed.  
  
"I need to go see Marissa" Ryan said breaking away from summer "which one is her apartment?"  
  
"309 its across the hall" Seth said.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Ryan took off across the apartment opening the door and stepping out into the hall walking across it and knocking on Marissa's door, it was opened by Marissa,  
  
"I told you summer you didn't have to stop here." She said without even looking up. "Ryan." She breathed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here? I think we need to talk," he said seriously.  
  
"Your right come in," she said stepping back from the door so that he could come in.  
  
Ryan stepped into a nicely furnished apartment. Something like Seth's but bigger, with a view of the city.  
  
"Nice I like it" he said sitting down on the couch, Marissa sat across from him in an over stuffed chair, she curled her legs up so that they were to her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryan I really am"  
  
"I just don't get why you thought that you couldn't tell me." Her expression changed. "Summer blurted it out."  
  
"Damn" Marissa said looking back at Ryan.. He still looked the same just slightly older, "I couldn't ruin your life"  
  
"It wouldn't have ruined my life"  
  
"YES it would have. I mean we went married,"  
  
"That could have happened you know? I would have married you."  
  
"Yeah I know I just didn't want you to feel like you had to."  
  
"I was going to any way, marry you I mean"  
  
"Really?"  
  
" I was hoping."  
  
"Its too late now."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So why are you in the city?"  
  
"Actually I lied to Seth I'm here because I'm being transferred."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah my company is relocating to NY just cause its better for the soft ware market"  
  
"Oh" was all she said.  
  
"Mommy? I want some water," a small voice said from the hallway.  
  
"I'll get it" Ryan said standing up and running into the kitchen and getting a glass and some water for the small girl.  
  
"Here you go sweetie," Ryan said handing the water to Evie, which she took very gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Ryan"  
  
"I like him, mommy can I keep him?" Ryan blushed, so did Marissa.  
  
"No honey in fact I think Ryan should just be getting home now go to bed I'll be there in a few minutes to tuck you in baby" Evie kissed her mom and waved at Ryan and bounced back into her room.  
  
Ryan started walking to the door, "Do you want me to have any contact with her?" he asked seriously.  
  
"I'm not sure Ryan my first impulse as of now is to say no. But that may change I need to sleep on it I think good night" she said shutting the door behind him; as soon as the door was locked she slid down to the floor sobbing.  
  
DAMN him why on earth did he just have to show up out of the blue. DAMNIT they were HAPPY and now she was going to have to let him have visiting rights to Evie.. DAMNIT she didn't want to. Even though she knew it was her fault that he wasn't there when Evie was born, she felt that if he wasn't there when the child was born that he couldn't have any rights to her. Seth was there the day that she was born. Marissa had been staying with Seth because he had a larger apartment that didn't have rats in it.  
  
She should let him have contact with her. their daughter but she couldn't Evie was HERS not Ryan's.  
  
Marissa wiped her eyes and walked into Evie's room where she tucked her small daughter into bed, read her a story and tickled her back until she fell asleep. By the time that she got done tucking her in it was midnight and Marissa barely had enough energy to undress and fall into PJ's and then into bed. She fell asleep instantly.  
  
A/N  
  
OK I would first of all like to thank my WONDERFUL reviewers~!! Hugs and kisses to all of you guys!! Your great!!! And I was also wondering if you all could please include a small note about if you want a sequel to this or if you just want me to make it a REALLY long story!! Cuz what I want to do is make it like say six or seven years later in my next story!!! But I REALLY need feedback!!!!! All of you are GREAT thanks!!!! XOXOXOXO Rini. 


	3. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Evelyn Cooper who I do indeed own. The others Seth, Marissa, Ryan, summer, Anna are all characters of the OC and the fox network.  
  
A/N Please for all those illiterate people PLEASE read the FIRST chapter!! Lol just joking I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you love it!! Thanks!! Rini.  
  
Summary: Marissa has kept a HUGE secret from Ryan for almost eight years, the only people that knew about it were Seth, Anna and Summer, how will he react when he suddenly finds out? I mean what will happen when he suddenly after eight years of not seeing Marissa suddenly shows up at Seth's apartment? Read to find out~ R&R please!  
  
Ryan as he walked out of Marissa's apartment felt, drained, yet excited.  
  
"I have a daughter." He said quietly to himself. "I can't believe this,"  
  
He slowly walked to Seth's apartment and opened the door where Seth and summer were sitting on the couch sipping cans of soda. At the moment Summer was laughing at something Seth said.  
  
"COHEN you are SO FUNNY!"  
  
"Yeah I know its part of my stupid charm," he said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know Cohen" summer looked up and saw Ryan there. " Sorry to spill the beans Chino, but well I thought that it was just Seth here." She said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah its not your fault I'm glad you told me actually, now I know that my own brother has been lying to me for the past eight years. Thanks Seth." Ryan said as he grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom shutting the door with a slam.  
  
"Well I think that went well," Seth said leaning back into the couch.  
  
Ryan stayed in the bathroom for a few hours showering, and thinking.  
  
NEXT DAY.  
  
Marissa woke up with her arm around Evie, she remembered vaguely that she had a nightmare and had crawled into her mom's bed.  
  
Evie shifted her weight,  
  
"'Morning kiddo." Marissa said as Evie rolled over to face her mom.  
  
"Morning mommy," she said sweetly, then yawning. "What time is it?"  
  
"8 I let us sleep in today!! You don't have to go to school because it's Saturday!!!" Evie jumped up.  
  
"YES!!" she started dancing on the bed jumping up and down, yelling "ITS SATURDAY, ITS SATURDAY! ITS SATURDAY!" OVER and OVER again.  
  
Marissa laughed, then suddenly remembering what had happened the day before she groaned,  
  
"Dingo" She muttered, that was the word she used around Evie when she felt like swearing.  
  
"UH OH mommy. Why did you say dingo?"  
  
"Because if we don't get up Aunt Anna wont make you pancakes for breakfast!" she said getting up and heading for the bathroom, where she used the bathroom then got dressed, she came out and Evie was sitting fully dressed on the couch holding her stuffed dog Barkley.  
  
"Ready?" Marissa asked rolling up the sleeves to the pale pink long sleeved shirt she was wearing.  
  
"YUP!" she jumped up and ran to the door, Marissa smiled and grabbed her purse and they locked the door and walked across the hall to Anna's apartment.  
  
It was a Saturday tradition that Anna would make Summer, Seth, Marissa and Evie a huge breakfast on Saturday.  
  
Marissa knocked on the door,  
  
"Its open" Anna shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Marissa and Evie walked in,  
  
"HEY Anna, its us." Anna's head peered out from the kitchen.  
  
"GREAT!!!! Hey sweetie!" she said to Evie, "How is my favorite girl doing today?" Evie went bouncing into the kitchen and hugged Anna.  
  
"I'm good!! Hey is that nice guy Ryan coming too?"  
  
Anna paused,  
  
"I think Uncle Seth may bring him but I'm not sure." Marissa found herself mildly excited at the thought of seeing Ryan again.  
  
"NO" she told her self, "You can't do this to your self. Just is his friend not any thing more then that."  
  
"So That was kinda shocking about Ryan showing up last night wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it was I think so at least." Anna replied to Marissa.  
  
"Mommy isn't he the guy who Is in the picture on the fireplace?" Marissa blushed; their senior prom picture is on the mantel still.  
  
"Yes Evie it is. We were friends a long time ago."  
  
"Is he my daddy? Cuz his eyes are just like mine." She said innocently, Marissa's smile faded,  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"because he looks like me sorta." She said pulling a stool over and standing on it to wash her hands and 'help' Anna cook.  
  
Marissa was saved from having to answer when the door opened and Summer came bounding in holding a box for Evie,  
  
"EVIE I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!!"  
  
"For ME?" She ran off of the stool and to summer to claim the box, which Summer handed her,  
  
Marissa mouthed 'thanks' and summer she mouthed, "don't mention it' back to her.  
  
Evie opened the box and pulled out a Pink fluffy shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
"OO I LOVE THEM AUNT SUMMER THANKS!!!" she said hugging Summer.  
  
"Welcome kiddo." They chatted for a few minutes until the door opened a second time and Seth and Ryan walked in.  
  
"UNCLE SETH!!" she said running up to him, he swooped her into his arms,  
  
"Hey Evie!"  
  
"LOOKIT what I got!" she said squirming down and grabbing the box with her present in it and shoving it into Seth's face.  
  
"OH I LOVE IT its to die for!" Seth said picking up the shirt from out of the box, "you think this would fit me? Maybe I could borrow it sometime."  
  
Evie giggled.  
  
"UNCLE SETH," she said smacking herself in the head with her hand and then putting her hands on her hips. "That's for LITTLE girls!! Not Uncle Seth's DUH"  
  
Seth laughed along with Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Anna.  
  
They eat laughing at various things, Marissa keenly avoiding Ryan's eye.  
  
They finished breakfast and Marissa offered to clean up, Ryan got up and offered to help also,  
  
"GREAT idea" Seth said, " I am going to take Evie, summer, and Anna out!"  
  
Marissa stopped as she was getting up plates in hand, so did Ryan.  
  
"I was thinking that Anna could stay here." Marissa said,  
  
"Oh well I think that I need to go with them so that Evie doesn't get spoiled you know Summer IS going to be there." She said grabbing her jacket and running out the door, holding Evie's hand. Seth and summer followed suit, and they left Ryan and Marissa standing there feeling COMPLETELY out of place and awkward.  
  
"UH" Marissa said walking into the kitchen with the plates, Ryan followed suit carrying a plate of pancakes and a jar of syrup.  
  
"Marissa."  
  
"RYAN JUST STOPPIT ok? Stop." Marissa set the plates in the sink her shoulders shook. "I'm sorry I should have called you and I know I should have, I just. Evie and I are happy. And if I bring some guy in who is her 'dad' then it may just upset what I've worked for."  
  
Ryan walked over to Marissa and pulled her into a hug, she started to cry.  
  
"Look I had NO IDEA you were in the city and I was just here to see Seth, but if you need my help with Evie, I will help her, I can pay child support."  
  
"You don't have to do that Ryan. But I think that if we tell Evie. I'm afraid that she may grow too attached to you and then you may just up and leave," Marissa said calming down slightly.  
  
"Marissa do you want me to stay out of the way with Evie and just see her like say when I'm at Seth's and she's there?"  
  
"I'm not sure Ryan."  
  
He let her go, she just stood there looking like a small child,  
  
"Ok just tell me what you want me to do." He said smiling slightly " and tell me when you decide."  
  
Marissa smiled a small smile,  
  
"Thanks Ryan."  
  
"Welcome" he gave her a warm smile, "I'm glad we could talk." Ryan said walking back out to the table and taking the rest of the serving dishes.  
  
"Me too Ryan," Marissa said loading the dishwasher,  
  
"I'm going to be staying with Seth for a while or at least until I get a place of my own."  
  
"Right, that's what I thought," Ryan walked back into the kitchen, Marissa had changed, she was older, only 26 but older, she had gained a little bit of weight which Ryan thought looked really good on her. She still looked basically the same though; today she wore basic jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt. VERY simple yet oh so elegantly put together,  
  
Ryan had changed in the past eight years, he was 27 a few months older then Marissa, after she left he changed a lot of things about him, his looks, his job, just things.  
  
HE was no longer the boot, wife beater wearing hard stuff kid; sure he was still quiet, protective of himself, and just Ryanish. He wore jeans and button up shirts, sometimes tee shirts sometimes not, he owned a pair of sneakers, and he had gotten rid of all of his wife beaters except one, which he slept in.  
  
Today he was wearing a blue button up shirt, a pair of sneakers and jeans.  
  
"Ryan you look really good." Marissa said laughing slightly.  
  
"Why thank you madam." Ryan said bowing, Marisa laughed again. They sat talking about the situation, whether to tell Evie that he was her dad or not, I mean there were many pro's and many cons which we will not name at this moment, because they would take about an hour to name.  
  
"I like her she's spunky," Ryan said,  
  
"Yes she reminds me of you so much it hurts, and it has hurt so much over the years how much she looks like you."  
  
"I can believe that"  
  
"I want you to have access to her, it may make it easier to have someone help me with her, I mean Seth and the girls have helped me every day of Evie's life, they haven't had a vacation in years and I fell horrible about that, but I just needed them."  
  
"I understand." Ryan shifted his weight uncomfortably on the couch. "I'll help with her as much as I can. I can baby-sit and pay for things I've got enough money for my bills and stuff,"  
  
"Ryan you don't have to do that, we get along fine, my job is doing really well, I'm a secretary at a law firm." Marissa said nodding her head,  
  
" I bet it is, but I want to help."  
  
"NO," Then realizing that she had sounded harsh she said "Ryan I don't want to ruin your life and make you settle down with a kid,"  
  
Ryan sighed.  
  
"Your not ruining my life Marissa."  
  
"Yeah well I think I am if I make you settle down and.." the door opened and Seth, Anna and summer walked in.  
  
Seth carrying a sleepy Evie,  
  
"Hi guys" Anna said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda, "Your talk go well."  
  
"Yeah we agreed that I would help with Evie, much to Marissa's dismay" Ryan said before Marissa could say anything, she glared at him.  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"Evie and I need to get home." Marissa said taking Evie from Seth's arms and grabbing her purse and walking out the door.  
  
"I take it that went well bro."  
  
Ryan gave him 'the look'  
  
"OK, OK chill dude." 


	4. Authors Note

Author's Note,  
  
Hi guys love you all!! Umm sorry for the delay in posting... see my computer crashed and I lost ALL of the chapters that I had written for 'Secrets' I had written two new chapters that you were garenteed to LOVE!!!! Everyone I tried them out on loved them.. I havnt had the heart til now to try to re create them! But I am going to try my hardest to get them up and running!! So wish me luck!!!! I'm, writing the fourth chapter and I will PROMISE to get itup the SECOND I finish it for all my wonderful readers and reviewers you guys are THE BEST!! Love ya!!! I express my apologies that I didn't back the chapters up I had a ditzy moment.  
  
Rini! XOXOXOX 


	5. Dave's

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Evelyn Cooper who I do indeed own. The others Seth, Marissa, Ryan, summer, Anna are all characters of the OC and the fox network.  
  
A/N Please for all those illiterate people PLEASE read the FIRST chapter!! Because you cant fully understand this story unless you read it. Thanks Rini!  
  
Seth woke up to banging on his door; he dragged himself out of bed seeing Ryan's sleeping form on the couch, "Good" he thought to himself "he finally got out of the shower"  
  
"I'm COMING" he shouts at the pounding at the door, he gets to the door and opens it Marissa is standing there looking hurried and a mess,  
  
"Oh thank god there was an emergency at the office and they need me and I can't take Evie with me because the day care isn't open on Sundays and I need you to take her please?" Seth knew she needed help and the chances of him being called into the office were slim so he nodded. Marissa looked relieved handed him a key and with a wave she was gone.  
  
Seth sighed then walked in the apartment grabbed slippers and a robe and walked across the hall to their apartment, he opens the door and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch lays down on the couch, and falls asleep.  
  
It seems he had only been asleep for two minutes when in fact it was more like two hours, it was 8:30 when Evie had walked in and started whispering to Seth and poking him with a pencil. She was a very odd child. She enjoyed booby-trapping things so Seth rarely liked to go into her room at Marissa's because it was ALWAYS booby-trapped. Seth made sure that her room at his house was always clean and non booby-trapped.  
  
"Uncle Seth?" Evie whispered in a sing songy voice "uncle SEEEETHH"  
  
He pretended to be asleep then grabbed her yelled boo and started tickling her.  
  
"NO!" she screamed kicking and laughing.  
  
He let her go after a few minutes of tickling and set her down on the ground.  
  
"Where's mommy?" she asked innocently,  
  
"She went to work so you and I are gonna spend the whole day doing what you want to do"  
  
"YAY"  
  
"Go get dressed and we'll go to my place"  
  
"OKAY!" she goes skipping down the hall to her room. Seth sighs and gets up goes down the hall to the bathroom uses the bathroom then washes his face and comes out.  
  
As he walks out of the bathroom Evie is standing there fully dressed with her hair in two ponytails.  
  
"Ok I guess your ready" Seth said taking her hand and walking over to the door and opening it, then after they're in the hall he shuts it locking it behind them and going over to his apartment.  
  
They walk inside Ryan is sitting up watching TV he turns,  
  
"Hey guys," he says smiling slightly, turning back to his TV show,  
  
"Ryan will you play dolls with me?" Evie asks sweetly.  
  
Ryan stares at her blinking for a few seconds Seth looks at Ryan, HE looks back at Seth,  
  
"Of course I will" Ryan says shutting off the TV and getting up sitting on the floor, with Evie who pulls a box of Barbie's from under the couch and opening them. They played while Seth took a shower, the phone rings a few minutes after Seth gets out of the shower Ryan doesn't even bother to pick up the phone.  
  
Seth comes rushing out of his room trying to tie his tie  
  
"Ryan man sorry to do this to you but Evie you have to stay with Ryan today." He says rushing into the kitchen,  
  
"WHAT?" Ryan and Evie say at the same time.  
  
"YOUR staying with RYAN today Evie"  
  
"Umm ok" she says dressing her Barbie.  
  
"Why?" Ryan asks.  
  
"Look Marissa was called into the office today, so I got Evie, I get called into work because there has been an emergency, AND then I try to call Anna and she's not home, Summer has the flu so that leaves YOU RYAN your taking Evie and doing whatever she wants to do to day ok hugs" he hugs Evie grabs his coat and rushes out the door.  
  
Evie and Ryan stared at each other they were standing five feet away, the door shuts Evie crosses her arms and stares at Ryan with a look of defiance on her face.  
  
"Ok" Ryan says clapping his hands together "What do you want to do now?"  
  
"Breakfast" she states simply,  
  
"Ok umm where do you want to go?"  
  
"Dave's"  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Grab a cab I'll give 'em the address and he'll take us there."  
  
"Um ok. I'm gonna get dressed" Ryan grabs his suit case and goes into the bathroom emerging five minutes later with clothes on, jeans and a blue button up tee shirt.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah" she takes her coat off the table by the door Ryan grabs his as well and they walk out the door.  
  
They hail a cab and get in it.  
  
Evie gives the Cabby the address  
  
"Oh DAVES!! That place is great," he says with a definite New York accent.  
  
"Really? I've never been there," Ryan says.  
  
"Nice kid you've got there, really pretty looks just like you."  
  
"Uh no" Evie and Ryan say at the same time.  
  
"He's not my daddy silly"  
  
"She's not my daughter." The cabby looks at him as to say 'Yeah right' but keeps his mouth shut  
  
"Yeah whoever she's real pretty"  
  
"Thank you" Evie says smiling  
  
"Welcome" Ryan shot the cabby a look to say 'hey shut up' He immediately shut up and started taking about the weather.  
  
When they pulled up to a building in midtown Ryan paid the cabby while Evie stood a foot away from Ryan on the street.  
  
"Hey thanks"  
  
"No problem man" and he drive's off.  
  
Evie is tugging on Ryan's coat,  
  
"Com'mon" she says grabbing his hand and pulling him inside a diner.  
  
It was a small diner quaint if you wanted to go that far, classic New York.  
  
"Hey Evie sweetie" a red haired waitress says to Evie, "your spot is open kiddo"  
  
"Thanks May!" Evie takes Ryan and pulls him over to a booth in the corner she sits down across from him,  
  
"Ok what do you want Evie? You can have whatever you want."  
  
"Thank you" the waitress came by and asked what they wanted to drink,  
  
"Coffee black please" Ryan said  
  
"I would like a Milk please May." Evie said sweetly to the waitress who Ryan guessed was May.  
  
"Sure thing" she turns and walks back into the kitchen,  
  
"What do you recommend?"  
  
"Country omelet with extra cheese" Evie said without even looking up from her menu.  
  
"What's in it?" Ryan says apprehensively  
  
"Eggs, ham, cheese and a tiny bit of onion" she says rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sounds great"  
  
"Here ya go" May said setting down their drinks,  
  
"Usual Evie?"  
  
"Yes please,"  
  
"Ok how about you?"  
  
"He wants a country omelet extra cheese" Evie says before he can open his mouth.  
  
"Yeah that" Ryan says with the classic Ryan confused look.  
  
"OK be back in a jiff"  
  
Evie draws on a place mat and Ryan watches her occasionally helping her trace her hand with a green crayon, or something like that.  
  
May returned with two plates one with pancakes and bacon on it and the other with an omelet,  
  
"Thanks" Ryan said.  
  
He took a bite of the omelet and melted,' "This is the best omelet I've ever had!"  
  
"I know" Evie said with her mouth full of pancakes.  
  
They eat, and then spent the entire day out, they went to the Zoo and a few museums, and then around five went home.  
  
Marissa was waiting in Seth's apartment,  
  
"MOMMY" Evie yelled running over to her and throwing herself on her moms lap,  
  
"Hey baby" she said hugging her,  
  
"We went EVERYWHERE we went to the Zoo..." and she immediately started spouting off where they were and talking really fast, Marissa could only nod her head and smile.  
  
"that's great"  
  
"And NOW I'm gonna go play!" she went running off to her room at Seth's and you could hear her getting out some toys.  
  
"Ryan where is Seth?"  
  
"Work, one of the girls is sick and the others wasn't answering the phone so she was with me, we had fun, she's a great kid." He said sitting down on the couch,  
  
"Why didn't he call me?"  
  
"Umm cuz he thought that I could handle her for a day" "Look Ryan thanks very much, but just because biologically you're her dad it dosent mean you can have access to her AT ALL" she said getting mad.  
  
Ryan was shocked  
  
"Look I'm really sorry but there wasn't anyone who could watch her, she took me out for breakfast at.. uh a place called.. what was it? Umm Dave's I think it was" Marissa fell silent,  
  
"Dave's?" she said sitting down.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh" she said quietly,  
  
"whats so wrong with that?"  
  
"she likes you then.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She only takes Seth, and I there...... its her special spot..."  
  
"really?"  
  
"Yeah... You're her dad... and I don't want to take that away from her...."  
  
"WHAT?" a voice said from the hall, They both whipped around and stood up Evie was standing there holding a drawing that she must have just done and come to show them.  
  
"HE's my dad?"  
  
"Apparently so..." Ryan said.  
  
"Yes sweetie,.... He is..." Marissa said.  
  
"I KNEW IT" She exclaimed and went running over to Ryan he picked her up and she hugged him. "I always wanted a not uncle Seth like guy for a dad!"  
  
Marissa and Ryan smile at eachother.  
  
SRY for the delay guys my comp crashed!!!  
  
Will get the next chappy up when I'm done!  
  
Rini XOXOXO 


	6. Authors note!

Secrets chap five,  
  
A/N  
  
HI this is Rini! I need you guy's help! This next chapter is going to be interactive! Well at least I need to know what you think should happen! See there are so many things I can do with the next chapter! And I want your opinions! SO pleasepleaseplease! Just review the story with what you think should happen cuz it gets emailed to me! Or you can email me! The email is In the profile! So thanks so much!  
  
All of you reviewers have been the best * hugs them all * thanks so much!  
  
XOXOXOXOX Rini! 


	7. booby traps

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC, but I do however own Evelyn Cooper, so please ifyou have any desire to use her ask me first. chances are I will let you use her!  
Title: Secrets.  
  
Summary: Marissa kept a secret for almost eight years, can Ryan forgive her?  
  
Anyway on to the story!  
  
"RYAN!" Evelyn screams form her bedroom at Ryan Atwood's apartment,  
  
"WHAT?" Ryan screams back from where he was sitting watching TV,  
  
"HELP!" Ryan jumps up and goes running into Evelyn's Room, or to just outside it seeing as there was no way he could get into her room at the moment, because it was booby trapped.  
  
Evie was hanging from the ceiling by her ankles, and she had her arms crossed because she was really mad, Ryan had to laugh,  
  
"I didn't MEAN to get caught but it HAPPENED, I set this one for Uncle Seth today and I wanted to test it, I didn't think it worked. So can you just GET ME OUTTA HERE?" she yelled,  
  
"Umm maybe kiddo, keeping you up there could certainly save me some space, I could move my office into your room, we could build a whole colony of ceiling hangers!" He laughs some more,  
  
"GET ME DOWN" she growls at him "Uncle Seth, Aunt Anna and Aunt Summer AND my mommy will be here in a little bit and I need to finish my room, but I can't do that from up here so get me down."  
  
"Ok, chill out kiddo." Ryan weaves his way through all the string that is all over the room, from wall to wall, hanging form the ceiling, in a web of string, (it's a month after Evie found out Ryan was her dad) and putting her to bed was no easy task. And we must tell you that Evie is one of the only girls in New York with four bedrooms, One at Seth's one at Anna and Summers, one at Marissa's and one at Ryan's, lucky little seven year old.  
  
He got to her and somehow got her down from her own trap,  
  
"Thanks" and she goes running out of the room, somehow missing all the strings which Ryan always gets tangled in, he gets out of the room as well, and starts walking into the dining room,  
  
"DON'T go in there" Evie calls from the kitchen looking into the dining room  
  
"Why?"  
  
"DON'T"  
  
"Ok, ok..." Ryan backs up and goes into the kitchen to get paper plates and soda's out, he see's Evie rummaging around in the cupboard, she comes back up and Ryan see's that her arms are full of different kitchen implements, a cork screw, spatula, a few big spoons, a whisk, a ball of rubber bands, some scissors, pancake turner, egg beater, and other various kitchen utensils,  
  
"Umm Evie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing with this?" he says grabbing her spatula.  
  
"I'm WORKING!"  
  
"Another booby trap? Don't you think your going a little far with them? I mean Aunt Summer isn't the best sport."  
  
"I'm not doing it to make them mad, only to mame, dis-member and cause bodily harm to them" she states and walks away.  
  
"That is one weird kid." Ryan mutters as the Door opens and Marissa walks in,  
  
"Hey Ryan,"  
  
"Hey how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, was she any trouble last night?"  
  
"NO" Ryan says a little to quickly, "Got caught in a trap didn't you?"  
  
"Well only one."  
  
"That's one too many for me,"  
  
"I know what you mean. "Ryan looks at Marissa, "Hey you ok?" She looks sheepish,  
  
"Yeah.... Sorta, I mean no." she takes a deep breath "I've been wondering for a while if Teresa's baby was yours or not..." Ryan smiles  
  
"No he wasn't, they named him Jake, and he's a real cute kid. Looks just like his dad."  
  
"OH ok great!" and she crosses the few steps between them and kisses him, long and slow, and then jumped apart,  
  
"I didn't mean to uh... do that..."  
  
"Right that didn't happen" Ryan said,  
  
Marissa started kissing him again, running her hands through his hair, and he did just about the same thing, until they somehow made it to the couch, and started making out a little more,  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Evie screamed from the hallway. "THIS IS SO COOL!" They jumped apart,  
  
"What is honey?" Marissa asked smoothing down her hair,  
  
"MY MOM WITH MY DAD!!" she jumps up and down, and then walks into the room "Now if you two feel the need to get married be my guest" and then walks back into her room and shuts it with a slam. You could hear her jumping up and down.  
  
"Well then,"  
  
"Maybe we should..." Marissa was cut off by the door opening and the girls and Seth walking in  
  
"WE have PIZZA!" Seth says holding three pizzas on his arm, Evie comes running in and hugging summer and then Anna who picked her up,  
  
"HI HI!!" she said perkily,  
  
"How are you sweetie?" Anna asks kissing the top of her head,  
  
"I'm good!!"  
  
"That's great! Yeah! Hey wanna go see my room?"  
  
"Sure!" and the two of them take off running into Evie's room, Summer stands there with her arms crossed,  
  
"I'll go set up the dining room." She starts to walk to the dining room and Evie comes running out of her bed room  
  
"NO DON'T GO..." there is a crash and a bang and a scream "In there..." Everyone goes running into the dining room.  
  
Summer is being held by her ankles form the ceiling, covered in feathers and honey, there was a fan going and she was screaming,  
  
"EVELYN! YOU LITTLE FREAK"  
  
"I tried to warn you but NO you couldn't listen did you?"  
  
"ARGH" Summer screams, but all of the sudden everyone started laughing, they laughed until they couldn't breath, and finally Summer started laughing until her sides hurt and she had to be cut down.  
  
Its an amazing thing, one accident can lead to someone who brings laughter into everyone who meets her.  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry that I haven't written for a while, but my sister got married and I was SOOOO busy with last minute things, I hope my lovely readers can forgive me!! I will TRYTRYTRY to get a new chapter out soon, I'm so sorry this one was short, but I really don't have much time right now! But I need Ideas! Maybe someone could co-write this story with me!! That would be so cool! I need to think about it for a while though, but If you have ANY ideas review!!! XOXOXOXOXO  
  
Rini! 


	8. scifi

Authors note: I am soooo sry that I haven't updated. I started ninth grade and that added a whole crap load of work that I didn't expect. I'm UPDATING! For the first time in forever! I know this doesn't go along with any of the current plot lines. But the show changes to fast to keep up! loll!

BTW to answer some questions: Seth and Summer are together, Anna is dating some guy at her work.

Ryan sat on the couch with Marissa watching TV, the two of the were snuggled up (at Ryan's apartment) with Evie. They were watching some weird sci fi movie.  
Evie's choice, of course.

Ryan and Marissa kept exchanging glances, and were holding hands. It was just like in High School.

When the movie ended Ryan got up from the couch

"Time for bed" Evie crossed her arms and leaned into her mother.

"I don't wanna" she pouted.

"I don't care if you want to or not, its time for bed. We let you stay up later then usual. And now its time for bed" Ryan said patiently.

"MOMMY! Don't make me!"

"Sweets I'm gonna have to agree with your dad. You need to go to bed."

Evie got up and looked at her mom like she was a traitor.

"FINE!" and stormed off to her room, they were at Marissa's.

"That went well, don't you think?" Marissa said dryly.

"Very"

"She really does like having you around," Marissa said as Ryan sat back down on the couch and put an arm around her.

"I know," He murmured into her hair.

"Mmmm"

"You know… I've been thinking." Ryan trailed off

"What?"

"Maybe we should get married."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah why not…. I mean we have a kid together. And we love each other…" he blurted out.

Marissa stared at him,

"Ok." she ended.

"I mean… I don't know how you feel. But I'm still in love with you. I never stopped being in love with you in fact." Ryan looked shy.

"Ryan I still love you. But I don't know if we should get married. The arrangement right now works just fine."

"OK so your telling me that your daughter having FOUR bedrooms is ok?"

"Well it's not the BEST thing. But it could be worse."

"Of course it could be worse. But give me ONE reason why we shouldn't get married and I'll drop it and NEVER ask you again" Ryan's eye's burned with fear.

"I…" Marissa stuttered. "I cant"

Ryan brightened,

"So we're gonna get married?"

"Yes."

"WOOO!" Came from the hallway, a few seconds later something flipped over the couch and hit both of the adults and hugged them "THIS IS SO COOL!" Evie hugged her parents tightly. They laughed.

"Does this still mean I have to go to bed?" Evie asked sweetly.

Ryan looked at Marissa.

"No. You can stay up. We're gonna go call Seth and the girls." 

"YES!"

They all went out that night (it was Friday) and had a celebration dessert run.

The next day, Ryan and Marissa went shopping for a ring, but decided that they didn't want to be engaged for very long. So they went to a wedding planners office instead.

They planned their wedding for two weeks away. The wedding planner said it would be tight, but it was possible.

The two got home and phoned their familys to invite them to the wedding.

The wedding was beautiful, and sweet, Marissa wore an off white strapless dress. And Ryan a Tux, Evelyn wore a beautiful rose colored JR bridesmaid dress and Summer and Anna wore matching bridesmaid dresses, Summer was her maid of honor.

Marissa's step father Caleb flew everyone who went to the wedding back to the OC and had the reception there. Then the couple flew off to Paris for their honey moon. Leaving Evelyn with her different sets of grandparents.

A year after the wedding their second daughter was born, Allison Atwood.

And as corny as this sounds they really did live happily ever after.

A/N

I am so sorry this is short, but I just wanted to let you know what happened in the story. I don't have time to write much anymore. I'm writing books to get them published, I've already finished one, so if You see a book named "defining moments" BUY IT! Its by me! LOL Umm again I know this is poorly written but I'm so busy! Thanks for all the reviewers! I MAY re write this this summer when I get the time! Thanks! XOXOX Rini


End file.
